To Forget
by Nara Ganmi
Summary: This is sad I'm sorry... It's onesided Shikatema and two ShikaIno. I love Shikatema, but this came to mind so I wrote it. Rated T should it be M? for implied "activities" and death.


"_Please tell me it isn't true!"_ My head felt like it was going to burst. I felt my pulse pounding wildly in it.

"_Please, just say it's not true!!"_ I can't believe this is happening. I wanted nothing more than to drop by and say hi, but I just happened to look through the window instead of knocking first.

"_This isn't happening. It can't be!" _I slumped down onto the cement with my back against the wall. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I curled my legs up into my chest.

"_Why do I have to care in the first place?"_ A tear began rolling down my cheek. Why am I crying? I wiped the tear away from my face and stood up. I felt my hair scrape against the rough wall, pulling my hair bands out. My dirty blond hair fell from its four ponytails and onto my neck.

"_This is insane. I have to get out of here!"_ I let the bands fall to the floor and I took off running. My feet pounded against the ground as I ran away from that house. That wretched house. I _had_ felt welcome and at home there, but not anymore. Especially not with the events taking place on the couch near the window.

"_I can't do this anymore. I'm falling apart." _I ran through the night as far away as I could. I flew past the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. I saw a flash of yellow and orange and a "Whoa, what's the rush Tem?" but I didn't bother to stop and say hi. I ran and ran from that house. The house where the boy I absolutely loved and my best friend were making-out on the couch. In full view of the window too.

"_What happened to that promise I made to myself? I've never broken a promise." _Somehow, I stopped at the only other place I would hate to be at right now; Shikamaru's cloud watching field. I slumped down on the grass, looking up at the starry sky. Tears rolled freely down my cheeks and I didn't even bother to wipe the away.

"_So this is what happens when I give someone my heart, they shatter it."_ The stars were so beautiful this time of night. If I weren't so upset then I would enjoy this. Tears streaked my already soaked cheeks and flooded my shirt. I sat on the ground for a few minutes while the waterworks continued. I felt an aching in my back, my fan had been there the whole time, and now I didn't want it to be. I reached over and pulled it off, tossing it to my right and I fell back. My sandy hair flew away from my head and onto the ground. I attempted to wipe away my tears but they just kept coming.

"_Crying won't help me. It never helped anyone."_ My hair lay wistfully around my head as I stared up at the sparkling night sky. Tears continued down my cheeks, but they were subsiding slightly. I sat up and wiped them away. I am strong, not some weak cry baby like Shikamaru. I clenched my fists. That stupid little-! I took a deep breath. It's not my fault, it's _his_ for being to stupid to get the more than subtle hints at me liking him. The way I always save his lazy butt, how I hang around with him, how _I_ always am the one to pay when we have lunch at Ichiraku's, how I do this and that and go out of my way for him. But what does he do for me? Nothing.

"_Your life is going to be a living nightmare next time you see me, Nara." _I stood up and grabbed my fan. I slung it over my shoulder in one fast motion. Interestingly enough, I was staying at Ino's tonight, right across from her room. I smiled deviously. Oh boy, would they pay. I dashed straight for her house and nonchalantly knocked on the door. I heard some rustling and a "Quick! Hide!" in a hushed voice that I recognized as Ino's. I smiled warmly when Ino opened the door.

"Hey Ino. Sorry I would've been back here sooner, but I was hanging out with Sakura." I lied. What was I going to tell her? 'Hey Ino. Sorry I would've been here sooner, but I saw you and Shikamaru making out on the couch so I ran and bawled my eyes out?' No way!

"It's okay. I was actually just working in the kitchen on something." Ino lied as well. Hah, Ino, doing work? Yeah right. Ino tried unsuccessfully to fix her hair. I smirked.

"Your hair looks horrible! What did you do to it?" I inwardly smirked, but I tried to show genuine concern for my best friend. She smiled nervously and started twiddling her fingers.

"I, uh…" Ino stuttered and I laughed.

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me. Who am I to interfere with your personal life?" I smiled. Oh God, she can't even make up a good excuse. Ino blushed a little and I laughed again. "I'll head up to the guest room. I'm exhausted!" I yawned a little. Ino smiled.

"Alright, I'll wake you up at seven like usual?" Ino asked. I started heading up the stairs to the second floor.

"Yeah, thanks Ino. It's really nice of you to let me stay here for so long. I really appreciate it." I said. I felt rage and sadness well up inside me.

I stepped into the peach room and shut the door. I tossed my fan onto the bed and sat down next to it. I reached my hand up and ran it through my hair. I wonder why Ino didn't ask about my hair. Oh well… I heard subtle sounds from downstairs. I quickly dove for the pillow and threw it over my head. I did NOT want to remember what was going on. My curiosity got the better of me though. I threw the pillow off and snuck the door open slightly and tiptoed down the hall, making absolutely no sound. I glanced down stairs. Something whizzed by my head and struck the wall behind me. Shocked, I looked over at the item crumpled on the ground like a small puppy. Choking back a sob, I dashed to my room and closed the door silently. I slumped down with my back against the door, like Ino's shirt which now rested against the wall. I crawled up onto my bed and let my tears flow. I heard footsteps outside my door and the door across from mine lock.

"_Now my nightmare becomes reality." _I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I lied in the bed as I thought, ignoring the sounds from across the hall. I wiped away my tears. Standing up, I knew what I had to do.

-x-

(A/N: PLEASE READ!! I'm switching POV's to Ino's, so when I say "Me" or "I," I mean Ino. We start back from right when Temari got back from "Sakura's house.")

-x-

There was a knock on the door. I looked up in surprise. I slid off of Shikamaru and whispered; "Quick! Hide!" I stood up and tried desperately to fix my hair. I swung the door open as soon as I was sure Shikamaru was out of sight.

"Hey Ino. Sorry I would've been back here sooner, but I was hanging out with Sakura." Temari smiled. I had forgotten Temari was staying with me!

"It's okay. I was actually just working in the kitchen on something." I lied. By the looks of it, Temari had lied too. She looked awful! I tried to comb through my hair with my fingers and Temari smirked.

"Your hair looks horrible! What did you do to it?" Temari looked genuinely concerned. I smiled nervously and twiddled my fingers a little.

"I, uh…" I stuttered. I sound like Hinata! Temari laughed.

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me. Who am I to interfere with your personal life?" Temari smiled. I blushed a little and Temari laughed again. "I'll head up to the guest room. I'm exhausted!" Temari stifled a yawn and I smiled warmly.

"Alright, I'll wake you up at seven like usual?" I asked. Temari started heading up the stairs to the second floor.

"Yeah, thanks Ino. It's really nice of you to let me stay here for so long. I really appreciate it." Temari replied. Relief washed over me. I watched Temari walk up the stairs toward the guest room. Only once the door was shut did I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay, it's safe Shikamaru." I said. Shikamaru stepped out from the shadows.

"You didn't tell me Temari was staying with you." Shikamaru said as he stepped up to me. Nose to nose, he wrapped his arms around my and took me down onto the couch.

-x-

"Shika-kun." I whispered. Shikamaru didn't respond, he kept pressing his lips to mine. "Shika!" I scolded playfully as he undid my shirt and tossed it towards the stairs. "Shika-kun!" I moaned as he kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me and felt for my back, searching for the clasp to my bra. "Shika!" I slapped his hand and he looked up, still kissing me repeatedly. I pushed myself off of him and turned towards the stairs. I walked up and scooped up my shirt, heading towards my room. I turned abruptly. "Well, aren't you coming?" I said playfully. Shikamaru smiled deviously. I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. Shikamaru clicked shut the door.

-x-

I stood up carefully as not to wake Shikamaru, as if it were perfectly normal to wake up in bed with your teammate. I stepped into the bathroom and slipped my clothes on silently.

The door creaked open and I stepped into the corridor, glancing at the clock at the end of the hall. _"Seven already? Time to wake up Temari!"_ I smiled and stepped toward her door.

"Temari! Wake up! It's Seven!" I called as I rapped on her door. "Temari!" I called. Creaking open the door, I peered into the peach-colored room. I let out an unexpected scream and ran back into my room. I leaped onto the bed, into Shikamaru's arms, as he had been awakened by my scream.

"What is it Ino?" He asked, gently kissing my forehead. I sat there, shaking uncontrollably.

"Te- Temari!" I sobbed and burst into tears. Shikamaru hugged me and stroked my head.

"I'll be right back." He whispered and set me on the bed, still shaking. A few moments later, he stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and took a step towards the door. Shikamaru pushed open the door to the guest bedroom and stopped. There, in my full view, hung Temari, dim eyes half open, her hair flopping lifelessly on her shoulders, and a note clinging to her shirt. This was too much for me. I felt light headed, and I fell back onto the bed.

-x-

I woke up on my couch, something cold on my forehead, and dizzy. "Wha-?" I moaned. Shikamaru placed a finger to my lips.

"Shh… You need to rest." He whispered. I shook my head a little and sat up. Shikamaru frowned. "Don't! You need to rest." He said sternly. I rubbed my head.

"What happened?" I asked dizzily. All of a sudden it came flooding back to me. I remembered Temari's lifeless body hanging in the guest room and I felt dizzy again. Shikamaru noticed this and reached out and supported me.

"Lay down." He instructed firmly. I did as I was told and laid back against the arm of the couch. "I already sent for Gaara and Kankuro. They're on their way." I rubbed my head again.

"I can't believe that she's…" I couldn't finish. I rolled into Shikamaru and began sobbing into his shirt. He hugged me as tight as he could.

"It's okay. She was my friend too…" He whispered sadly.

-x-

I walked through the crowd of people towards my destination. I was dressed in my traditional purple, but since that day it hadn't been as bright. I felt tears rise to my eyes just remembering that day. The night before had been the best ever, but I had been so devastated for the next few weeks. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I didn't even enter my house. I stayed in those weeks with Shikamaru, who had been with me when it happened.

I stopped suddenly. I was infront of the grave of my good friend who had hung herself in my guest bedroom, Sabuko no Temari. I felt my knees collapse and I fell to the ground, sobbing.

I just sat there for a few minutes, letting out all my feelings. Finally, when I was strong enough to stand, I got up. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper.

"Hey Temari. I did as you told me, and all I have left is the last part." I began unfolding the paper. "Shika's and My first daughter was born four months ago, and she really has taken a liking to the fan you left her. Ironically, she had sandy blonde hair like you did." I sighed and continued unfolding the growing piece of paper. "I never expected this to work, but when she was born, I suggested that we call her Temari in honor of you, and Shikamaru agreed. I think she'll be perfect for the title as she came out screaming." I laughed at the memory.

"Oh how I wish you could have seen her, she's perfect and exactly like you. Well, it's done, everything you asked is done." I looked at the piece of paper and smiled. "I never expected you to leave a list of things you wanted me to do when you died, but I did them none the less. Shikamaru married me, I visit your grave on the day you died every year, and our first born daughter will have your fan. All that's left is…" I looked once more at the paper and sighed.

"To forget."


End file.
